Benchan
Benchan, his full name Tsutomu Tatsuya was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was one of the prominent protagonist in Katta's dueling era and rose to the ranks of the Elite Four in the Versus Saga. Plot Duel Masters Victory He is Bucyake and Yohdel's old friend. They introduced Katta Kirifuda to him and told him about how he is Shobu's younger brother and that he needs help in building decks. He first refused because he had quit dueling due to family problems but later he encountered some boys who dressed like they were from karate club but then they told that they are with Shachihoko group. They were 3 and he was just one and it will be unfair fight and they wanted his cards collection that even though he was not using them for the dueling he still had them. Katta showed up to help him out in this unfair fight. Katta fought against them but lost. Benchan clearly saw that Katta's deck is not balanced and he will be defeated and that is exactly what happened even though Katta had strong cards he still got defeated. Then Benchan fought and defeated the strongest of them 3 Sha. Later they brought there boss Onsen. He dueled Onsen and got defeated by him but this time he had already passed on all the information Katta needed to build a deck. Katta used Benchan's new cards and build a new deck with Bucyake and Yohdel's help. He avenged Benchan and defeated Onsen. Later they all became good friends and Benchan's once again recovered his passion for dueling. They later went for training to Ken's house with Katsuzo Kirifuda on the mountain for the upcoming Duel Carnival Tournament in which Katta anted to meet his rival Dragon Ryu and defeat him in front of everyone. During the training they all made new decks and he taught Katta some tricks with Darkness Civilization cards because Katta started to have some interest in it. They all finally faced Mimi for there final face of training . He always admired Mimi and considered to be her fan and finally during the training he got defeated by Mimi. He then helped Katta in to train hard and made learn and gain the essence of perfect learning. He then went to the Duel Carnival with Katta but he did not participate in the competition. He returns home studying, only to believe that Katta will win and looking at the group photograph. After Onsen was defeated he took control over Yohdel and took Katta's prize card Prin Prin, the Eternal. Bucyake tried to stop him and meanwhile Mimi called for Benchan to come and help Katta and his team. The prize card was with Onsen who injured but was about to escape with the card. Benchan finally made it to help his friends and found Onsen. He tried to stop Onsen by dueling him until Katta and others arrive. Unfortunately he was defeated by Onsen before they managed to arrive, leaving him in an injured position due to Onsen's "Super Hot" mode. However, he bought Katta more time and cheered for Katta in his final duel against Onsen. Duel Masters: Versus He is now a member of the Elite Four along with Kojiro, Lucifer, and Sasori and is a fierce rival of Katta. He has entered his favorite middle school named "Genius Middle School" and he gotten a girlfriend called Lena who is also a top-grade student and later his assistant. He also taught the existence of Draghearts to Katta Kirifuda. As his school does not allow all forms of entertainment including Duel Masters, he has opened a Dueling school and is the main teacher. Due to lack of entertainment he has also became a cold person and cannot afford defeat, shown in his battle against Lucifer. In episode 6,he was surprised that Katta received a Double Victory card and said that he did not seen it before. He lost to Katta in the semi-finals tournament and Katta thanks him for the great duel,like how they did in the past. In episode 7,he explained to Katta about his opponent,Lucifer and his abilities,which surprised Katta and Katta tried to counter Lucifer's abilities by making noise,which failed miserably. In episode 12,like Katta,he received an invitation to the Lucifer World Cup and was highly popular among the female fans. Like Katta and the others,he was surprised by Helen's personality change,commenting that girls are scary. In episode 13, he dueled with Sasori and despite the honey trap set by Sasori in order to distract him, he had no interest and defeated her with his new power which turns all events of the duel, such as the next card he draws into data.He sends all of Sasori's creatures out of the battle zone by using a set of spells and creatures and won the duel. In episode 15, in order to countermeasure Lucifer's ability to hear the voices of cards, he pretended to be a fool by doing acts such as "Kissing Katta", "Eating Curry Bread like crazy" and "Wearing a bunny suit in his duel against Lucifer". However, as Lucifer reverses the dueling scene he starts to act seriously and Lucifer reads his cards, causing his defeat as he stopped acting like a fool in the duel.In episode 16, he and Katta watches Lucifer and Kojiro duel in the finals. When Kojiro uses his punching actions to draws cards, he figures out what he was doing and explains it to Katta. He was in the water theme park in episode 18, calling Katta a dueling idiot with Katta calling him a bookworm in return until the lifeguard tells them off not to read and duel on the pool. Like Katta, he tried his best to hold back his embarrassment of Sasori's "Honey Trap" during the water battle and her duel against Hokaben, unlike last time. In episode 21, he worked on and demonstrated his new Dragheart card, Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic to Katta. He managed to win the shop tournament against Katta and earned a spot in the Duel Masters Nationals. He helped Hokaben to build his mono Fire Civilization deck together with Katta, Lulu Takigawa and Bucyake. In episode 34, he was one of the finalist of the National Tournament and watched the live interview of Katta and Hokaben by television in his room.During Katta's duel with Komei during the tournament,he realized that Komei is cheating and quickly told Katta about this. Thanks to his warning, Katta managed to win the duel.From the next match-up, his opponent is Lucifer. He replied that it won't be like last time. He dueled Lucifer in the next round of the Duel Masters National Tournament in Christmas eve.The day before the duel, he trained hard and bought a bouquet, Christmas cake and an Aqua Guard stuffed toy for Lena. During the duel, he was able to predict the cards Lucifer have on his hand to gain an advantage and perform double Dragsolution to his 2 Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic in the duel.He then expressed his desire to duel is because of Katta's dueling spirit. However, Lucifer uses his enhanced abilities and his Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero mana arms ability to avoid defeat. Benchan lost to Lucifer and got comforted by Lena during the night of Christmas Eve in the shopping complex.Before the New Year Exhibition Match, he explained to Katta about the team match that Lulu mentioned and went on a date together with Lena.He was part of the New Year countdown event. He then trained Hokaben for his tournament round against Gyou, telling Katta that Hokaben was now a full-fledged duelist after learning the concepts of dueling for 8 months. He explained to Katta on Hokaben's dueling style matches his baseball terms. He was also shocked by Gyou's metamorphosis, saying that that was not part of his data and devilish dueling style.He stopped Katta from being reckless to help Hokaben as Katta might get hurt. Katta then slapped Benchan, with Benchan replying that Hokaben was still fighting to the very end. In episode 40,upon learning about Lucifer's situation,he hacked into the environment settings of the greenhouse where Lucifer was dueling Gyou, lowering the temperature and humidity of the greenhouse.He then watches Lucifer's match against Gyou via his laptop. He watches the finals of the tournament together with Lena. He along with Lena and Erito supported Katta in his final duel against Lucifer, telling him to continue to change Lucifer's future, saying that he is the only one that can do this. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He provided information to Lulu about Bucyake's whereabouts. At one time, they were attacked by the robot which was programmed by Hakase. After Lulu won, he noticed the Duel Masters Land symbol which rouses his suspicions. Sneaking into the park, he descends down to the underground city with Hokaben and Lulu after Lulu made an opening. He was surprised on the sights of the city, not expecting this to be on the underground of the park. Finding Bucyake's location, he got into a fist fight with Bucyake until the judge stopped them and asked to settle it in a duel as a better option. However, the duel is also a penalty game in which if a shield breaks, the owner of the shield have to eat spicy ramen. Benchan took off his shirt before the match as the atmosphere is hot and engaged in a duel. He managed to snap Bucyake out of his daze in the match, allowing Bucyake to fight in his full potential. Benchan ultimately won and managed to convince Bucyake to join them again to search for Katta. However the group was kidnapped by the programmed Gatcha robo and were used as bait for Katta to come out. After Katta's victory in the Duel Zone, he was shot out of the underground city back to the surface. In episode 14, Benchan was brainwashed by the Duel Masters Land and entered Lulu's card shop right after Katta obtained Iron Fist of Revolution and attempts to use a pair of scissors to destroy the card. He used Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula to disable all of katta's creatures and broke all of his shields, but before he can make a direct attack, Katta breaks the seal chains and uses Iron Fist of Revolution to reveal a Machgear, Phoenix Emperor and destroyed his cylinder. Katta then sends out Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution to finish him, knocking him out of his brainwashing, but leaves him unconscious. When brainwashed, Benchan has an invader mark on his head and has black, shark-like pupils. When Katta duels Kojiro by the dam, he was able to investigate the cause of Kojiro's strange behavior, which reveals the darker secrets within Duel Masters Land. He then reveals Kojiro's brothers being held captive by the dark society using his laptop, in which they blackmailed Kojiro in order to get Katta out of the competition. Fortunately, Kojiro gave Katta one point, which results in the organization's plans being foiled again. During the time Lucifer was missing, Benchan entered the secret base and access the database, revealing a secret message about the Forbidden Legend card. He helped Katta in finding the real Duemouse after a few failed attempts. After Katta's loss against Basara, Shobu sent a message to the team about the current situation. Benchan was surprised to hear that the legendary duelists of the past generation, Katta's brother deciding to fight in the upcoming battle. When the group gathered outside to let Shobu and Katta train, he was the only one who noticed Gyou trying to destroy the training area, making him realize Shobu's hidden intentions to the group and suspicions of Gyou. He along with Hamukatsu eventually foiled Gyou's plans. During Katta's duel against Duemouse in one of the floats, he ominously climbed onto Duemouse's float, mentioning that the remote that Duema Land President was holding deems suspicious, much to the surprise of the group. After the President's failed ploy, the group stays close as a smoke screen surrounds them, which gave the mechanical president a chance to escape. A few days after the park was completely destroyed and Duema Land President true identity as the Kirifuda brothers enemy, Benny Haha was revealed, the group search for any clues in the wreckage of the park and help to evacuate the people that were trapped in the underground city to their freedom. In order to find out on Benny Haha's location and his plans, Benchan uses one of his test invention to hack into Duemouse's true memory, allowing Duemouse to project it. His experiment was a success, making Duemouse remember everything and made a hasty return. Through the projected memories, Benchan was able to deduce the location of Benny Haha's secret hideout. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He was first seen in the card shop talking with Dragon Ryu. He later explains to Katta on Ryu's situation and about the time Katta releases the seal on his forehead. When he was giving lessons to Katta and the group on dueling, Ijiwaru Kiyomori sets a prank, but was blocked by Lulu. At first he felt upset that he does not have a creature partner yet, like Katta, Lucifer and Leo. It was when he first met Tech, a creature spirit who just flown inside his room. He and Tech eventually form a partnership. He also helps Kojiro's younger brothers when Kojiro was not around. Some time after Katta's and Team Hamukatsu's training, he left his deck and Tech in Lulu's card shop. Tech reveals that Benchan was thinking of quitting in dueling as he have to peruse his dreams and studies in America. He underwent knowledge training with his father until Katta steps in and challenges him in a duel, with his deck and Tech being returned to him. During the duel, Benchan gave Katta a hard time due to Team Tech's choice abilities. Katta did not back down as Benchan was the one who helped him overcome his initial hatred of dueling rooted from Shobu's 'death' and disappearance. He returns from his trip in America to show the data he collected to the group about the descending Dormageddon X. He was also present with the group when Katta battles Basara for the final time. 7 years after Dormageddon X was destroyed, he have grown and was still dating with Lena. He currently works as a researcher. He commented that it was a surprise that Katta and Lulu were getting married. After the wedding ceremony, he was shocked by Katta's revelation of already having a son, which makes Katta and Lulu young parents. 5 years later, he helps Katta's son Joe in terms of dueling and using the cards appropriately. Upon Joe using Jolly the Johnny Joe, Benchan realized that it was created by Joe himself, much to his dismay but have to go easy due to him dueling an elementary school kid. He was even left flabbergasted by Johnny's crazy abilities and alternate win condition. Deck He uses a Water Civilization deck based on the Liquid People race. Water Civilization: *Aqua Attack *Aqua Cascade *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Jet *Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Aqua Sonicwave *Aqua Surfer *Aqua Super Emeral *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Force Again *K Atlantis, Ocean Peak of Taiga *Orbicular Helmet, the Spherical *The Strong Spiral *Spiral Gate *Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation Psychic Creatures: *Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman }} In his later duel against Onsen, he used a Light and Water deck based on Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack and other Hunter and Liquid People creatures. Light Civilization: *Aqua Dumpty *Aqua Humpty Water Civilization: *Aqua Attack *Aqua Cascade *Aqua Jet *Fuuma Gorgonshack *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole *Spiral Gate Light and Water: *Warning Spike Psychic Creatures: *Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack **Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) **Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) **Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) }} Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katta he found his new partner Robby, Cho Alchemy which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Water Civilization: *Mypad, Start Dash *Spiral Gate *Ragnarok, the Clock *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Energy Stream *Eureka Program *Fuuma Balzoo *Crystal Memory *Robby, Cho Alchemy *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Aqua Surfer *Matrix, Hirame Kick *Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy }} Duel Masters: Versus Statistics He first used a deck based on DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon. Water Civilization: *IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol *Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula *Vilvisvid, Ultra Flash *Java Jack, Ultra Flash *Aqua Vehicle *Aqua Teacher *Assassin Greed, Aqua Agent *Zolul, Aqua Combatant *Aqua Blade, Blue Wolf *Aqua Sonicwave *Aqua Guard }} He then added Draghearts and other cards from DMR-13, calling the deck "Crystal Dragon King". Water Civilization: *Aqua Jester Loupe *Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol *Kiriko Cubic, First Model Dragon Emperor *Descartes Q, Logic Hero *Dragment Answer *Invincible Technology *Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *Newton, Aqua Ace *Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol *Spiral Formation Hyperspatial Zone: *Evidence, Truth Gun Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King }} Later he added cards from DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen and DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga, calling his deck "Proof! Final Dragon Logic". Water Civilization *Dragment Point *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier *Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol *Ragnarok, the Clock *Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique *Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol Hyperspatial Zone *Dragment Launcher, Three-Dimensional Weapon Eucleidesu, Dragment Fighter Ad Euclid, Dragment Symbol *Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *Evidence, Truth Gun Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King *Multiply, Double Dragon Gun Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Statistics He uses a mono-Water Civilization deck based by Cyber Virus Kai and Crystal Command Dragon, most notably from the Revolutionary race. He named it "Knowledge Water Civilization". Water Civilization *Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *H Kofugu *K Manomi *Marine Flower *Mypad, Start Dash *Trigaroid, Aqua Spy }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics He uses a Water and Darkness Revolutionary deck with Team Tech as his main Revolutionary Team, which he named "Team Tech! ~Ultimate 2 Choices~". Water Civilization *Aqua Surfer *K Manomi *Mypad, Start Dash *Od Isotope, Dragment Symbol *Rescue Time Water and Darkness *Jiin, "Question 3" *Last Romanov, Evil Eyed Emperor *Noron, "Question 2" *Pirates Charger *Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *Tech, "Question 1"}} His last deck was a Water Darkness discard control deck focused on Team Tech. Water Civilization *Aqua Surfer *Cyber Book *Energy Stream *Mypad, Start Dash *Spiral Gate Darkness Civilization *Ghost Touch *Jenny, the Suicide Doll Water and Darkness *Brain Touch *Jiin Up, "Question 3" *Miraculous Plague *Noron Up, "Question 2" *Ooparts, Last Question *Pirates Charger *Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *Tech Up, "Question 1" }} Trivia *His main civilization, Water also represents intelligence and cybernetic knowledge. *He is the only revolutionary team owner to never win a duel in VSRF. *In the final episode of Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final, Joe Kirifuda drew a card based on him with an effect stronger than Aquan: *The above card was later printed as Benchan in DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack. Notes Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3